A conventional cosmetic applicator (such as an eyebrow pencil) has a structure similar to that of a pencil, which involves a hollow pencil tube made of wood or a synthetic material fitted with a cosmetic stick. To use this conventional cosmetic applicator, a cutting tool is required to cut off a portion of the pencil tube to expose a portion of the cosmetic stick, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, a conventional rotating cosmetic applicator has arisen in the market to alleviate the aforementioned drawback. However, its rotating mechanism, as disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Publication No. 209961 (Taiwanese Utility Model Application No. 082201587), is bi-directionally and freely rotatable. Specifically, an outer casing of the rotating mechanism is rotatable in a rotational rotatable in an opposite rotational direction to retract the cosmetic stick. Therefore, the cosmetic stick may be undesirably retracted during use, which would interrupt application of the cosmetic and cause inconvenience.